


The problems with comms

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: Why people need to remember to turn of the comms before having...meetings...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw
Kudos: 6





	The problems with comms

J’onn flung Alex against his office wall kissing her roughly and she let out a moan as he made his way down her neck leaving marks that she would have to cover up. Alex was moaning softly it had been a long week and their tensions had been pulled tighter then wanted. And finally, they could let it out. 

We shouldn’t be doing this at work but what the fuck, this is too good to stop. Alex thought as she let her hands wander southwards down to J’onn’s belt.

Kara was flying around as Supergirl helping NCPD with a break-in when her comm sprang to life. She waited for Lucy’s, Hank’s or Alex’s voice to come in but instead to her confusion all she heard heaving breathing and moaning.

“What the…” She whispered to herself before tuning into Lucy’s comm

“Lucy, what is that over the comms?” 

“I honestly don’t know, just ignore it for now until we figure out what is the problem is.” She went out and Kara went back to bashing up a few unfortunate criminals.

Vasquez was working around the clock trying to figure out what the disturbance over the comms was. They couldn’t turn them off just in case something important came but it was quite awkward hearing all this heavy moaning and grunting coming from who knows.

She was trying to figure out what line must have accidentally connected to the DEO’s but to her surprise, only the DEO people seemed to be connected. 

Suddenly through that same line, a few cringe-worthy words came through.

“Alex…you ’re so wet for me.” Came a husky voice and everyone recognised that deep voice immediately 

Everyone in the DEO had heard that. Everyone’s comm was always on. Vasquez looked up to see shocked glances and red faces splattered around everywhere. Even Director Lane looked like she wanted to die.

“J’onn!” Came out a cry from the comms and once again everyone seemed to cringe turning even redder. 

Lucy grabbed a comm and turned it on.

“Director J’onzz, Agent Danvers. For the love of God turn OFF YOUR COMMS” She screamed into the comm after a low moan came

Suddenly everything was awkwardly silent.

Back in J’onzz’s office Alex and J’onn had gone bright red. As they stood there with Alex slammed against the desk her legs wrapped around her bosses waist. With J’onn’s dick inside her pushed back so hard that Alex swore if she put her hand against the base of her back she would be able to feel him.

“Please tell me the comms weren’t on.” She whispered mortified that everyone had just heard the whole episode

“I think they were.” J’onn looked horror-struck at the thought

“My sis is going to kill us not to mention Lucy.” 

“Plan of action?”

“Turn off the comms.” She ordered him and with J’onn’s telekinesis he switched them off

“And now?” His eyes had a mischievous glint in them

“Let’s live while we still can.” 

And with that Alex tightened her grip around J’onn’s waist and clung to him for dear life as he rocketed his hips against hers.

No sister deserved to hear their older sis having sex with their boss. But Kara had managed to hear everything. The worst part was that she had to go to the DEO to debrief.

When she got there everyone seemed to be unable to look at each other. Kara hadn’t put her guard up yet for her powers so the unlucky day turned to a curse when completely by accident her x-ray eyes went through the DEO walls and hit J’onn’s office.

“SHIT! WHY ME!” She screamed out when she saw what was happening and everyone seemed to clue onto what Kara must have seen since they all looked mortified.

“Supergirl are you alright?” Lucy came up after hearing the exclamation 

Kara had buried her head into her hands trying to vainly get that picture out of her head. 

“Can someone please for my sake tell them to get the office lined with lead?” She whimpered as Lucy patted her on the back 

“Um…Ma’am, we’ve got an emergency and we sorta need Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers.” 

“Oh shit. Who’s going to get them?” Lucy looked around and everyone paled at the thought of interrupting those two.

“Let’s have a vote. Who votes for Vasquez to go?” Lucy shouted out and a few hands went up, Vasquez looked terrified 

“Who votes to have Supergirl go?” This time nearly every hand went up and Kara looked mortified

“Sorry Kara, your bad luck.” Lucy turned to her sympathetically patting her shoulder

“How am I meant to do this?!” 

“Just get it over and done with.” Supergirl spun around and slowly walked away towards the office.

She approached the door and kept a tight restrain on her x-ray vision not ever wanting to see her sister in that position. Her knuckles felt as heavy as lead when she knocked onto the foggy glass door.

“Shit.” She heard Alex swear for the first time in quite a while

“What is it?” J’onn’s voice sounded a lot lower than usual

“Um…the DEO needs you two. There’s some emergency.” Kara replied weakly feeling faint 

“Right, be there in a minute.” 

With that Kara flew away as fast as she could. She was about to escape when Lucy stopped her.

“Sorry, Supergirl but we need you here too.” 

“I cannot believe my luck today.” With that, she went back as the DEO waited for their Director and second in command to come out.

When they finally did come out everyone noticed the ruffled clothes and Kara could swear that Alex was missing her bra.

“What’s the problem out here?” Hank put on his tough-guy voice and Alex grinned not falling for it for a second. 

“Sorry to disturb you Director Henshaw but we seriously need to fix the problem with the comms.” Lucy started both Alex and Hank went pale at that. 

“Alex can I talk to you for a minute.” Supergirl literally dragged her sister out of there and took her to the conference room where they could talk in private.

“What is it Kara, you know that I was in a…meeting.” Alex gulped not wanting to tell Kara what she had really been doing

“Right a meeting. Alex for my sanities sake the next time you and Hank are in a meeting please for the love of God put some lead against the wall and make sure your comm has been turned off.” Kara sighed

“Wait you saw?”

“Yep.”

“I err…I need to go…I’ll see you later?” With that, Alex ran out

“Hank let’s get out of here!” Alex went up practically dragging him out of the DEO

“I agree with Agent Danvers.” He looked like he had been caught releasing an alien

As they ran out most of the DEO gave out a small laugh since it wasn’t often that their boss and second in command looked so sheepish. As they made a run for it some of the agents started to bet on what they would do tomorrow

“Don’t you have jobs to be doing?” Lucy came up but before she could send them back to work

“Also put me down for fifty bucks that by next week they will have been caught at it again.”


End file.
